


Swamp thaaaang returns

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Embarrassment, Episode Tag, F/F, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: When Sara and Ava watch netflix again after returning from camp they discover that Swamp thaaaang is still there with a few obvious changes.





	Swamp thaaaang returns

“So what do you want to watch?” Sara asks as they get comfortable on Ava’s bed after returning from Camp Ogawa. 

“ Anything but a horror movie, I think I have had enough of terrible horror movie villains for a while.”

Sara giggles causing Ava to give her a glare.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sara apologizes as she takes Ava’s head in her hands and places it on her chest. “Lake Beast.” She whispers. Ava audibly groans.

“I’m sorry I truly am.” She apologizes again as she wraps her hands around Ava’s waist whilst continuing to attempt to suppress her laughter.

“But you have to admit it was pretty funny.” She teased.

“Sara!!!!”

“Ok I’ll stop. To make it up to you here you pick.” She handed her the remote.

“Thank you.” She begins to open up Netflix but her heart drops when she sees the movie on the ‘continue watching’ section.

“Oh no.”

Sara looks up to see the colour draining from her girlfriend's face. 

"Aves what’s wrong?"

“It’s still there, I don’t think we fixed it.” She points at the screen where the ugly green monster covered with the words Swamp Thaaaang was glaring at them. 

“Ok don’t panic maybe it’s not the same movie.” Sara rubs Ava’s arm reassuringly. 

Ava sighs. “Yeah you are probably right. Wait… that means we need to watch it now doesn’t it?”

“No, not if you don't want to. I can always get Zari and Mick to watch it if you’d rather not.” 

Ava thinks for a moment.

“Thank you, but it’s my job, besides it might actually be fun after everything that’s happened.”

“That’s so professional of you Aves, besides if you get scared I will hold you.” Sara promises pulling Ava closer.

“Ptttt, I’m not going to get scared, just embarrassed, but thank you.” She kisses her softly but accidently hits the button on the remote as she does so.

“Arrgh!” The monster screams causing Ava to jump. 

She turns to face the screen, gasping audibly. 

“How terrible is the monster?” Sara queries without looking at the screen.

Sara turns to see what her girlfriend is fussing about when Ava doesn't respond. The monster looks the same as it did before, still green, terrible and ugly. 

“Aves the monster hasn’t changed.”

“It’s not the monster.” Ava whispers. 

Sara examines the screen closer, shifting her focus from the monster to the other figure on screen a tall woman in a counselor’s outfit with her blonde hair tight in a ponytail almost like… she pauses the movie.

“Congratulations Ava you have officially made it!” She teases.

“That’s me right? I’m not imagining it?”

Sara looks at the screen again and then back at her. 

“Yep, she is definitely supposed to be you. Do you want to continue so that we don’t have to live with the suspense of what’s going to happen next?”

“You mean do I want to watch myself being unceremoniously dumped in the water?”

Sara smiles at her without replying. Ava rolls her eyes before presses play. Sure enough just like had happened two nights before ‘she’ is dumped in the lake and a group of girls rush away giggling about how they fooled Councilor ‘Eve’. Sara shields Ava’s eyes before stopping the movie. 

“De ja vu.” Ava sighs.

“Congrats you’ve officially made it into a movie!” Sara teases her. 

“I’d rather I hadn’t been.” She groans leaning back to lie down and cover her eyes.

“It’s ok we’ll watch something else.” Sara closes the movie and quickly begins searching ‘Camelot’ into the search bar. 

Ava sits up and stares at the screen. “Camelot?”

“You aren’t the first person I know whose been immortalized in a movie due to one of our adventures. This one is by far worse than yours, you’ll love it.” Sara reassures her.

“I’m trusting you Sara.”

Sara wraps her arms around her reassuringly.

" If it's not there are about a dozen more and I won't leave until we find one that cheers you up." 

They both put out their pinkies towards the other at the same time, wrap them around each other and then sink back into the bed to spend the rest of the night watching terrible movies about the Legends antics. 


End file.
